Eternal Bliss
by MimiMichie
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Hiyono is having second thoughts to whom she really loves. Two-shot. Ayumu x Hiyono. SPOILER ALERT- up to chapter 68
1. Memories

I have been dying to write something like this, so here it is! My first AyuHiyo!

Oh! **SPOILER ALERT**!!! If you have not read up to chapter 68 and do not like spoilers, I suggest that you do not read this. Sooo, everything that I state is from the book. I might add my own words to it… because it sometimes doesn't make sense, so don't start suing me. Do remember, this is fiction – my story. The whole entire thing isn't true. Sure, a little from the past, but towards the ending is… my ending so don't think it's from the book.

Disclaimer – Me no own Spiral – although I wish I did.

Ch.1 - Memories

* * *

They were two normal people in the world. It was hard to tell, actually. It depended on everybody's points of view. Some could – or would – say he was weird, a nobody; an outcast or delinquent who was in the midst of dangerous activities. Others could say he was a slacker, never paying attention in class. Then there were the people who didn't know he even existed. If you ever asked them where he was, they might have answered, "Who's Narumi Ayumu?"

But she was different. Everybody knew Yuizaki Hiyono, the newspaper club's president and only member. She was the freak, the one who knew everything. It made people feel like a stalker was on their back when her articles appeared in the newspaper the next morning with secrets that they had never exposed to anybody before. She was scary that way. They said that no one could stop her from going to drastic measures to obtain the information that she wanted. Not that anyone cared about them. They were just two people with no social lives.

But then they became acquaintances. Him, being the accused perpetrator, and her, being the only interviewer up for the job. That's how it all started, as two people who came to know each other with one deadly link – a murder.

---

_The sound of the piano went on carelessly, but the feeling of anger filled the air. No doubt about it, either. The piano brought unwanted memories back to Ayumu. His fingers stopped abruptly, sensing someone standing at the door. Hastily, he stood up and took a cautious glance at the young 2nd year student standing at the doorway._

_"Oh?" she asked, tilting her head. She wanted to hear more of that melodic melody that filled her ears. It was soothing, and she liked it. "You're not going to play anymore! Since you started already, why don't you finish it off?"_

_He glanced at the older girl, annoyed. Why was she in here, he wanted to know. He hated when others heard him play the piano. He already hated himself when he started to. "Who are you?" he asked, ignoring her question. He didn't want to play anymore, especially now that there was someone else in the room with him._

_She giggled nonchalantly. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me. I'm Yuizaki Hiyono, the president of the newspaper club!" She lightly bounced off of the steps towards him. She pressed a microphone to his face, exclaiming, "Let me ask you, what are your feelings about killing someone?" Silence answered her, so she added softly, "Please give me some input."_

_He shrugged helplessly and answered, "I didn't kill anyone."_

_She looked at him, surprised. "What?"_

_He was annoyed, now. Clearing his throat, he paused in between every word so she could hear him better. "I. Didn't. Kill. Anyone." Looking at her baffled face, he heaved another annoyed sigh, turning around to leave. "This is pointless."_

_"B-But," she stammered, fumbling with the microphone, "everyone's saying that first-year Narumi Ayumu did it."_

_He turned to gaze at her. His façade was that of irritation and shock. "What? How did that spread so quickly?"_

_"Because someone is spreading it!"_

_"Is it Nohara Mizue?"_

_"Well, she** is** a good friend of Munemiya Kana, so…hey! Where are you going?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? To go see Nohara Mizue."_

---

Ever since then, Hiyono followed him everywhere. She was his information source. She knew he depended on her. She was the one that kept him in line. Who knows when they became friends? She had always stuck by his side, never lacking faith in him, always encouraging him. He was her best friend, and she was his although he never stated it. Even though he stated so many times that he didn't care for her, and he didn't need her around, they both knew he was lying.

However, Hiyono never expected her feelings to arouse so suddenly. She didn't know what was hitting her when it happened. But before she knew it, jealousy was in the air, just like that.

---

_Her breath came out in short pants. Her heart, beating fast. Her feet trampled across the yellowish grass as she continued to run as fast as she could. She was never a fast runner. She was usually sitting in front of the computer all day, typing away. No one told her that running would become handy in the future._

_Her thoughts kept drifting to Ayumu. She wondered how he was doing. Was he worried about her? Was he pondering if she had gotten off the train safely? She also wanted to know if he was doing okay himself. Sure, she had seen him grab the key with her own two eyes, but did he deactivate the bomb before time ran out?_

_Kousuke ran behind her, asking her to wait a little bit. Wasn't he the enemy? What made him think for even a second that she would wait for him?_

_But the sight before eyes was definitely something that she didn't want to see. She didn't know why, but she felt her chest tighten when she saw Rio's head resting on his chest. She bit her lip. Why did this feeling always provoke her when he was with other girls that weren't, well, her?_

_She tried to keep her composure, trying to act like her normal self. She hollered, filling the gap that was between them, "Wha- Wha- What is that, Narumi-san?! I thought you were worried about me! And then I find you here flirting like that!? That's so dirty! You're the worst, Narumi-san!"_

_He looked at her, stunned but then his face was clouded with exasperation. He shouted, with more power than meaning to, "Baka! Don't misunderstand!"_

_"What am I misunderstanding here!? You're disgusting!"_

_He grunted and looked at the boy standing next to her. "Asadzuki! Call an ambulance quickly. Her wound has fully re-opened!"_

_She felt a twinge of jealousy within her. Why? She didn't know. She was sure he'd be concerned for her if she were in that state, too. So why was this feeling aggravating her so much?_

---

When she figured out that she loved him more than a friend, nothing changed much. She was afraid to tell him even though she knew that he already knew. He would reject her, that was for sure. He never showed any emotion towards her. He kept it all inside. She knew that cared about her, even only as a friend, though he never showed it.

She continuously repeated in her head that love is something that didn't need anything in return. And although he had told her that she could wish for anything in his possibility, she knew that she only wanted one thing, but she knew that she would never ask for something like that. She didn't want to make him love her back, but for him to love her back with his heart. She knew in her heart what she stated was true, and that just being by his side was enough. It was enough to make her happy in the meanwhile, at least.

But then Hizumi came along. Everything changed. It was like she was invisible now. Like ever since this "devil" came, she wasn't even in his presence. He had changed. He actually socialized in classes. Girls were asking him out, though he was rejecting every one of them. She couldn't believe she had been pushed out of his life just like that. Sure, he still ate lunch with her everyday, and he walked to and from school with her, but he didn't really talk to her – unless she was bugging him.

Maybe she really wasn't his type after all, like Hizumi said.

---

_Hizumi popped his head inside the newspaper club's room. "Ara? Ayumu… He's not in here?"_

_Hiyono continued to stare at her computer screen intently. "He didn't come," she stated flatly. "I thought that he'd definitely be with you."_

_Hizumi shook his head, inviting himself into the room. "He said he had to take care of something after class. I thought for sure that he'd happily come to get you, Braided Girl."_

_She glanced at her notebook. Scowling, she replied, "He's not the type of person to come to get me this late so cheerfully."_

_"Hmm, that's right. You're not his type, are you?" He shrugged. "His type is more of an older woman who is cool on the outside but actually cute on the inside, like his onee-san. You're older than him, but you're cute on the outside but manly on the inside. So… don't count on him liking you back."_

_She frowned, eyebrows furrowing. She threw a rice cookie at his head and retorted bitterly, "You're terrible! And I don't like that word. Manly. It makes me sound even uncuter. You could've used the word masculine… Anyways, I'm giving you that rice cookie so evaporate, horrible person!"_

_"Okay, but just telling you now, involving yourself in the situation between me and Ayumu… you might be put in grave danger."_

_She let his words soak into her brain before answering, "Thanks for your concern, but if I wasn't there in the past, Narumi-san would've ran before crying. He's grown now, and this time, I won't be there for him. I know that he can grow stronger because… Narumi-san is useless without me."_

---

He had probably shown his affection once. That one time he had hugged her – even if he said that it was only for warmth, she knew there was something wrong. The distance grew as they grew older. Things changed – a lot. Hizumi had left for some reason that was left unanswered. Maybe Ayumu figured a way to solve fate, but then, maybe he didn't.

Ayumu wasn't himself, or so Hiyono thought. He wasn't the one that she fell in love with. Sure, he was stronger – and she wanted that. But what she didn't want was for him to see her as an invisible person. A person who was present but at the same time, a person who didn't even exist.

She had taught herself that he didn't need her in his life. She had educated herself that she was just a bother – just like he said.

Afterwards, he had tried to talk to her, and she had tried her best to ignore him. She was older, more mature. She was going to move to a university soon. She couldn't hold on to this love anymore. She just had to let it go… like letting a butterfly loose. Everything… was supposed to be normal – back to how it was before all this mumbo jumbo happened – but it didn't feel like it. Maybe Ayumu didn't change. Maybe she was the only who was altered.

Without consulting him, she said goodbye to her one true love that day she boarded the plane.

-X-

Hiyono exhaled a sigh. Twirling her long, curly locks with her finger, she listened as Rio continued to babble on about random things. Rio glared at her, seeing her do this.

Rio sighed irritatingly. "Stop doing that!" she scolded her. "You're ruining your hair!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She dropped her hand to her lap. Hiyono bit her lips nervously. Butterflies, at that very moment, were fluttering in her stomach to no end. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course you are." Rio waved her hand at her to indicate that she was being silly again. "Kyo-chan loves you!"

"Demo…" Her thoughts drifted off to her first love, Ayumu. She had tried her best to forget about him, but somehow, he always seemed to fill up the empty space in her mind.

"You're thinking about him again." Rio continued to play with Hiyono's hair. She murmured, "What kind of hair style suits you best…?"

"I need an expert in here," Hiyono sighed, fiddling with her fingers now.

"I'm an expert at hair!" Rio complained. She gestured to her own hair, which was beautifully twisted into a French twist. "I did this myself, and I will do yours beautifully."

"It's not that, Rio-chan. I need an expert on the life of marriage. Are you sure these feelings in my stomach aren't because I'm dreading that vow so much?" she inquired as she gazed at herself in the mirror. And then she saw Ayumu staring back at her again. She shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind.

"Don't worry. Everyone feels that way before they get married. They just can't help feeling awkward when they think about how they will spend the rest of their lives with that one matrimonial person. To be married forever. It's a long time, you know? To think that this will be it. No turning back." Rio paused. "So… Yeah. Don't worry. After the wedding, you'll be in happily-ever-after land!"

"That," Hiyono uttered, "did not help at all."

"Woops," Rio giggled. "I didn't mean to make it seem like an eternal bondage."

"You did anyways," she growled, glaring at her in the mirror.

"So," Rio began as she pinned some bobby pins into her hair, "did you invite him?"

"Who?" Hiyono asked in surprise. "Did I miss somebody?"

"Oh, God, help her. You know exactly who I'm talking about." She added, "Did you invite Otouto-san?"

"Even after all these years, you still call him that?"

"Yes, you know I still talk to him. But… You're avoiding my question," she pointed out, pinning another curl to fit her bun.

"I almost had you there." She sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where he lives now."

"Hmph. That's not an answer. You know everyone else knows where he is. Besides, it's not like he moved. And if not, you have his phone number. He hasn't changed it."

Hiyono shifted nervously in her seat. Finally, she sighed. "I… I just think it'll feel so awkward. I did… I did leave my best friend hanging like that after all."

"He confessed to you."

"He did?" she asked, stiffening in her seat, stunned. "When?"

"You know when. Didn't you hear his last comment before he went off out of his apartment complex?"

"You mean…" she gulped, "you mean when he said that he was only confirming what was important to him?"

"Sure. Close enough." Rio paused hesitantly. "I think that's what he told me at least."

"What kind of confession was that?" Hiyono pouted. "I've always dreamed that the person who confesses to me would have thought of something better."

"You know how Otouto-san is. Don't blame him." Rio pinned the last bobby pin in and stepped back in fascination. "Ah, I'm done! Doesn't that look gorgeous?"

"Yeah… I do know how he is… Is he still like that?" She paused to look at herself in the mirror. To say she was beautiful at that moment would be an understatement. Her veil was placed like a crown, firmly on her head. Her bare neck was decorated with a delicate string of pearls. Her dress, adorned with pearls and flowers. Her make-up was applied to make her look like she was glowing with pride. But for some reason, it didn't feel right.

"Nope."

Hiyono's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? So he's a whole lot sociable now? Is he happy? Wow, that must've meant my leaving was good thing huh…" She tried not to tear up. She was, after all, "masculine". "I'm… really happy…" Her voice starts to crack. "For…"

Rio cut her off. "He's worse."

* * *

I'm sorry! I know that that's a really bad spot to end it at. Anywhere else, though, and it wouldn't have made sense soo... sorry. I had meant for this to be a one-shot, but then it became way too long. So… I'll upload the other half tomorrow – if I have time! 

Xoxo MimiMichie


	2. Realization

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I meant to update it the next day, like I said, but I was so busy and didn't even have a chance to touch the computer!!! I'm sooo sorry!!!!!

So, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer - Same drill.

Ch.2 - Realization

* * *

_"So he's gotten more social?" Her voice started to crack. "I'm so... happy... for..."_

_ Rio cut her off. "He's worse." _

* * *

"What?" Her head snapped up to look at the younger girl behind her. "What do you mean, 'He's worse'?" 

"I mean what I mean," Rio said grimly. "Ever since you left… He hasn't been the same. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Maybe a few words here and there. I'll come visit time to time, tell him how you're doing. He always smiles and tells me that he's really happy for you. But if you look closely in his eyes, you could tell that he was hurting. Actually… I think those are the only words he's ever said to me since you left. Well – no."

She stopped abruptly to think. "He... After you hadn't shown up at his house for a week, he thought it was because you were busy. He told me about what he had said to you before, you know, he left to Hizumi… And then after two weeks, he stopped talking when I told him where you were. When you called me to tell us…"

"How come," Hiyono interrupted her, "you said he was worse? He sounds exactly the same to me. Same unfeeling, cold, bitter jerk."

"Because he gets so angry now. He bought a punching bag. Isn't that weird? I think he vents his anger out on it."

"Why would he be angry?"

"I think he blames himself for letting you leave like that. He said he should've noticed you were acting… different, avoiding him and such. He really cares for you, you know. You can see it in his eyes."

"…" Hiyono sighed. "You know, it's funny. I used to be so jealous of you, but I still loved you like a little sister. I don't know why… Maybe it was because of those two times where it just seemed like… he would choose you over me."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. He's worked really hard to try and find you. He barely even sleeps anymore."

"Why didn't you tell him where I was?"

"Because you told all of us not to. He was really angry – that might also be the reason why he has a punching bag- and so he tried to look for you himself."

"I was the information source. He was never good with that kind of thing."

"There's a reason why he barely sleeps anymore," Rio sighed dramatically. She paused to think. "I…" Her gaze penetrated hers. "Sometimes… I really can't believe that you would do something like that to him. I really thought… that you guys were meant to be… He still maintained his nutrition diet, of course, being Otouto-san. He said he still needed to be healthy. Oh, weird thing is, he barely even speaks to his own sister – who, by the way, moved out with Kiyotaka-san."

"Yeah, you told me."

"If I told you about that," Rio cocked her head, "then how come I didn't tell you about Otouto-san?"

"I instructed you to never state about him to me ever again."

"Oh… yeah." Rio stared directly at Hiyono. Eye to eye. "I wish you didn't leave. I wish… that you were happy with Otouto-san."

She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But her throat felt dry. Finally, she managed to spit out, "What's done is done… Nothing can be changed."

"Yes," Rio protested. "It can. You can cancel the wedding. You can go back to the one who truly loves you!"

"…I can't. It's too perplexing."

"Then… let's make a list to figure out whom you truly love, or who truly loves you."

"A list? What kind of list? Now? We have only five minutes left!"

"It won't take longer than two minutes. A pros and cons list. One for Kyo-chan; one for Otouto-san. Let's start with Kyo-chan. What are the pros about marrying Kyo-chan?" Rio inquired.

"He… Well, he loves me. He's sweet. He can give me everything I need."

"Meaning…"

"Food, a home, love…"

"Can he really?" Rio asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes… no," she murmured softly. "His cons are that even though he's a gorgeous, handsome man, he is brave and courageous, he lacks that one thing: love. He doesn't love me, does he Rio-chan?"

"He does… I just think that you both are confused of whom you truly love. You guys… you guys love each other like family."

"The cons. I'll start with the cons for Narumi-san. He's a cold, arrogant, bitter jerk like I said before. He doesn't care about me at all. He doesn't even know my name. He thinks I'm an idiot and a stupid girl."

"He knows your name. When we played that game, that game where he had to save you and retrieve the tape and ended up winning, he stated your name. Twice."

"Well… he usually calls me 'You' and 'Hey'. The pros," Hiyono said out loud, pondering. "He… he has no pros."

"Oh, come on," Rio groaned. "There's a reason why you fell in love with him."

"Hmm, I guess… He… ano… Narumi-san is very strong deep inside. He… Although he does not show it, he truly cares about me. He shows his care for others in the strangest ways. He's always trying his hardest to protect others. He hates hurting people and tries to resolve conflicts in the best way possible. He's smart, he's kind, and…" She paused. "What am I saying on my wedding day? I'm horrible, aren't I, Rio-chan? Kyo loves me, and I'm accusing him at fault," she blindly said naively.

"Oh, you are so stupid! Figure out who truly loves you already!"

"I thought you said Kyo loves me."

"He does… but… Ask yourself this." Rio's cat-like eyes pierced through her. "Would Kyo-chan give up his whole entire life for you like Otouto-san?"

"Of-"

"Don't," Rio interrupted, "even give me your answer." A knock was heard at the door, and Ryouko popped her head into the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but Rio cut her off, "Hold on, Ryouko-chan. We'll be right out there!" Turning back to Hiyono, she said, "I'm going to go, but I just want you to think about that." She slipped away to the door. "I hope you make up your mind soon," Rio whispered. An eerie silence entered the room as the door closed.

_Would I… Would Kyo… would he die trying to save me? Like how Narumi-san was going to? Like that one time on the train? You're being silly, Hiyono. Of course he would. Right?_ She bit her lip, gazing at herself in the mirror. Maybe why she was feeling so much doubt… Maybe why she didn't feel like she belonged where she was at that moment was because… _My first love… never really died like I had meant it to, did it? No. No. You have to believe to make it come true. I believe that I love Kyo, and Kyo loves me. Nothing else matters. Okay. I'm going to walk down that aisle like nothing is wrong. Like I believe that everything was meant to be._

She stood up, feigning confidence. She rushed out of the parlor in the church and to where she was supposed to be standing.

Rio's eyes stared at her with concern, asking her if she had made her decision yet. Hiyono bit her lip. She was going to believe. Believe. Believe like when she believed Ayumu. Everything turned out fine then, right?

She was handed her bouquet. She smiled gratefully. The wedding song started to play, and she slowly started to walk down the aisle. With every step she took, though, she just couldn't keep her mind off of Ayumu.

With every step came hesitance. With every hesitant step, there were quotes. And not just any quotes.

_"Even if the whole world turns against you, Narumi-san," she had exclaimed, "you will be strongest with me!"_

And another hesitant step.

_He had told her, "Even if the whole world turns against me, I'll be strongest with you, right? If that's true, then I'm not deciding who to choose."_

Step by step.

_"You would be quite cute without that part of you," he had also said. "And no, I haven't changed. I just can't hide anymore."_

_'I want to become his bride!'_ That's what she had thought back then. And now, she was standing here, about to get married to someone else. Although… there was the fact that the thought appeared because of his delicious food.

_"You really are warm, huh." "What?" she had asked him, surprised by his actions. "It's nothing. Don't think of this as anything." "Narumi-san?" "I'm only confirming what's important to me."_

She had believed in him so much. Her faith in him was extraordinary. When he was down, lacking in his own abilities, she was always there to encourage him. What happened to all of that? Did she work so hard to become his friend so that it could turn into this evasion from him?

_"Love is something that doesn't need anything in return."_ She had said that, hadn't she? But was she lying to herself? Maybe she did need something. Maybe she was hiding behind this little lie all along, and inside her heart, it was thriving for a different love from her true love. She couldn't hide anymore, like Ayumu. She needed to do what needed to be done.

She stumbled a little as she came to an abrupt stop. Whispers flew around the church, already starting to gossip. "What is she doing?" and "Why did she stop?" Hiyono nervously looked at the man who had pledged his undying love for her. His eyes held hurt and confusion. Everyone was bewildered as they took a glance at her, troubled. Rutherford, who actually came, to Ryouko to Kousuke.

Everyone except Rio. She let out a happy grin, glad that she had finished a grand accomplishment. Maybe she should become a matchmaker after all. Hiyono's nervous glance fell upon Rio. Her eyes searched hers and found the answer. Rio hoped that she found everything that she needed.

Hiyono stood there, in the middle of the aisle. She came to a realization – one she should've figured out long ago. "Gomen!" And with that, she sprinted out of the church, her long, glistening, and white dress trailing behind. A ruffle was heard as she dropped her bouquet to empty her hand and pick up her dress, so that she can run raster.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the church, a hand caught her wrist. "Sweetie, Hiyono. What's wrong? We can wait, you know. We can wait for a month if you want to."

"No." She swiftly removed her hand from his firm grip.

"What?" he asked, caught off guard. He was surprised by her actions. "What do you mean?"

"No. I mean, no. I don't want this, Kyo. Any of it." She looked at him determinedly. "I don't want to pretend that we're the happiest couple on earth when the truth is that we're not. You know it. I know it. So why do we keep pretending? Why do we feign our happiness, so that others can be happy? Why? I'll tell you why. Because we're scared to face reality, and what is really true to us."

"W-what," he stuttered, "what do you mean, Hiyono? I love you. You know I do."

"I know you do, but it's not the love we both want. I know how you look at Mitsuki-chan. I know how she looks at you. But your parents hate her, and they adore me. You're just running from actuality," she confirmed. She added softly to herself, "Just like me."

His face was crest-fallen. "I-I'm sorry, Hiyono. I never meant to hurt you. It's just… my parents, you know how they are. They don't like Mitsuki because… she was a delinquent. But you know her, too. She was never a delinquent. She was only found with her friends at the time of the crime scene. Her friends were the delinquents. It wasn't she. And then I met you. And they thought you were perfect in every way. I'm sorry. I do love you, Hiyono. But only as a sister."

"I love you like a brother, too." She smiled. "So, go get her, Kyo. Go to the one you truly love."

He hesitated and then glanced nervously at her. "Thanks, Hiyono." And he took off.

She sighed a soft and unstable sigh. Pushing stray strands of hair out of her face, she turned around. "I guess… I guess I should go home and think of a plan first, ne? Demo… I came in a limo, and I really don't want to take that." She stared at the hectic road in front of her. A few people on bicycles rode by. And then some cars. A yellow one. A green and white one. _T…Taxi. I can get a taxi, at least._ She waved her hand out. "Taxi! Taxi! Chotto matte! TAXI!!!"

A green and white car pulled up beside her. The red symbols stated that it was from a taxi company. "Need a lift, Miss?" a really deep, masculine voice called out from behind the window.

"Y-Yes! Arigato!" She opened the door and climbed into the back seat. "2310 Yamato Street."

"Hai."

Silence entered the car. She kept quiet, busying herself by looking at the passing buildings, people, and cars.

"So did you ditch the groom?" the taxi driver asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

She blinked in surprise. "How'd you know?" she asked suspiciously, thinking he might be some stalker.

"It's not everyday I see a damsel in distress in a wedding dress climb into my cab. So what happened?"

"It's nothing," she answered quickly.

"It's not like I can tell anybody. Besides, I see at least fifty people a day, and everyone babbles on about their random problems. I doubt yours will be all that bad."

"I guess… Well, my friend, she gave me this so-called pep talk. It didn't pep me up, though. It just made me think if what I was doing in my life at that moment was because I loved the groom, or if it was because I was running away from reality. After thinking about it, I realized that it was the latter. So… here I am."

"I see. Well, we're here." The driver stopped the car in front of a vintage, Victorian looking apartment. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. Hiyono grabbed his hand, which was held out for her, and slowly got out of the car. She looked up at him to thank him and noted that his cap covered his eyes. He wore formal pants and a formal, long-sleeved, cuffed shirt. A green vest was placed over it with the taxi's company's symbols.

"Arigato."

"Would you like me to walk you inside? It's my job to make sure all of my customers are safe until they arrive at their exact location."

"If you must," she answered decisively, walking inside the building with him following her. She walked up the steps to the third floor and to her room. "Well, this is it. Arigato, again."

"My pleasure." And then he glanced at the nameplate on her door, his eyes still covered, and his hands in his pockets. "You are… Yuizaki Hiyono?"

"Yes, why?" And then she heard the phone in her house ring. "Oh, I should get that. Sayonara."

"Chotto matte." She paused as she opened the door. "A guy that I met sometime ago asked me to deliver something to Yuizaki Hiyono. It's in my cab. Let me go retrieve it for you."

"What was his name?" she inquired, her hopes starting to rise. The phone was long gone forgotten. "What did he look like?"

"Hmm… I don't recall him stating his name… but he had longish brown hair and brown eyes."

"Narumi-san?" she asked softly to herself. Another ring interrupted her. "Oh, well, I'll be in here."

"Okay then. I'll be right back." With that, he quickly turned to leave, his hands running along the railing.

Hiyono quickly ran to her kitchen where her phone was placed. A beep was heard throughout the house. "Dammit!" she cursed out loud. "I didn't get it in time…" She hoped that the person would leave a message so that she could still pick up the phone in time.

"Hey." The voice from the phone made her freeze. It sounded so… familiar. A voice she had been eager to hear for so long yet dreading to ever even listen to the sound of his name. "It's me, Narumi Ayumu. I heard from Rio that you were getting married today." He paused._This is your chance, dumbass! Pick up that phone and apologize to him!_ "I just wanted to say congratulations and hope that you will be happy with this… Tanaka guy. Goodbye."

She picked up the phone, but by then, it was too late. "Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she cried, throwing the phone against the wall. "You're so stupid, Hiyono! Stupid girl! Why are you such an idiot!?"

"Stupid girl," a masculine – but not as deep as the former one – voice echoed her.

Hiyono's eyes widened. _What?_ She slowly turned around to see a tall figure standing at her doorway, a box in his hand. He wore overly formal pants, an overly formal shirt, and a green vest with taxi symbols on it. His cap covered his eyes, but then he looked at her and tilted his cap upwards. His brown eyes gazed into hers. "N-Narumi-san?"

Without waiting for a reply, she ran across the room, jumping into his arms. "I'm sorry!" she blurted. "I'm sorry, Narumi-san! I was scared that you didn't need me in your life anymore. I didn't want to know the truth, so I just ran away. I guess I made a mistake, didn't I?"

He hugged her back, murmuring into her hair, "You're annoying, do you know that? You made me worry so much about you."

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I'm sorry that I was so pathetic that I didn't even realize that you were so uncomfortable and hurting."

She released his hug, glaring at him. "You're doing it again. If only you'd believe in yourself for just one second, maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"It's when I didn't realize that I was pathetic that you disappeared. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't," she smiled. "I promise."

"Good."

"Is there anything else?"

"Hn?"

"What's that box in your hand? Is that for me?"

"This? This is a bento. I had to get something from the car, remember?"

"Great! Let's go to my kitchen and eat it."

"Who said that it was for you?"

She pouted. "I did! So, let's go." She tugged on his hand, leading him into her small kitchen. "Sit," she commanded, and he sat. She sat across from him, a little uncomfortable in her wedding dress. She grabbed the bento from him and opened it up.

He sighed his annoyed sigh. "You never change."

"I should be saying the same thing." She paused as she chewed on her food and then gulped. "How did you get that taxi?"

"That thing? Rio."

"What about that vest?"

"Rio."

"How'd you know I lived here?"

"I found your information on the internet. You lived in a university for most of your life and then moved in with a friend. After a while, you moved into your own apartment and finally, your home and number was revealed."

"Stalker."

"You shouldn't be talking."

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"Everything. How'd you know that I was going to ditch the groom? What happened if I didn't ditch the groom, and you just waited in your cab? And then this whole thing didn't happen?"

"I had it planned out. Starting from the pep talk. Logic never fails me, remember? And if my plan didn't work, that's just my luck, right? You'd still be happy."

Hiyono gazed at him. That was why she loved Ayumu. Because his sincere kindness was so magnificent. She looked back down at her food and noticed that she was finished. She stood up and took the bowl and chopsticks and tossed it into the sink. She turned around and noticed that Ayumu had left the kitchen. She went into her living room to see Ayumu gazing at a picture of her and her friends from the university. She had her hair tied in her usual braids and wore her blue, white, and black uniform.

He looked at her and said, "You know, you look pretty today…" she felt her cheeks tinge with pink, "but it doesn't suit you. You look like your normal self with the braids."

She pouted. "I was about to be wedded. You should be saying that I look gorgeous."

He walked over to her. He stopped as her placed himself right in front of her. His head was bent so that his forehead touched hers. "I could. And maybe you do, then maybe you don't."

"You're horrible," she spat.

"But you know what you do look like?" His breath tickled her face.

"What?"

"A Narumi Hiyono."

It took her awhile to let the information sink into her head, but when it did, she felt like her mind froze for just one minute, not knowing how to respond. Her eyes held confusion, but they were happy. His eyes penetrated hers for an answer, but with love and kindness. She let out a small, startled gasp. "What? But we haven't seen each other in years."

"And we haven't changed either. I know you. You know me. We both know that we love each other."

"Since when?" she asked, eyebrows narrowing, but her eyes danced with joy as his fingers lingered on her cheek.

"Now." His hands cupped her cheeks as his lips touched hers. His hands shifted to her own as she felt something cold touch her ring finger. The engagement ring. She could feel herself close her eyes as his hands slid down to her waist. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hair brushed her face just a little, but she liked the soft feeling. And when they broke for air, he smiled that rare smile that was meant just for her. "So?"

"Oh my gosh, Narumi-"

"Ayumu," he cut her off. "You're too polite. It's Ayumu."

"Ayumu." She smiled, liking the sound of it. He liked how it sounded coming from her lips. "Ayumu, do you even have to ask?"

"I take that as a yes."

"Of course." The smile on her face turned to that of a frown. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"For what?"

"For leaving you."

"You already said sorry."

"But you never forgave me."

"Baka," he mumbled, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll always forgive you." She smiled gently, her head resting against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding tight as if he was afraid that if he let go, she would disappear, forever.

"I love you," she murmured. She didn't expect an answer from him. He wasn't romantic. This was probably the closest thing that he had ever come to romantic. He pulled her closer; the hug told her that he loved her, too.

The diamond on her finger glimmered in the light. (She had taken the other one off long ago.) It symbolized the meaning of forever, but this time, Yuizaki Hiyono was ready. This time, she would be in eternal bliss next to her true love.

--Owari--

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Hehee. I already had this finished, too... Sorry for the long update, again! Man, I really want to write an epilogue... but do you think that's too much? I think that's too much... kind of... hmmm... I'll let you guys decide, huh. Tell me what you think! I look forward to it! 

xoxo MimiMichie


End file.
